The Real Americans
The Real Americans were a professional wrestling tag team in the WWE, consisting of Cesaro and Jack Swagger, managed by Zeb Colter. Their gimmick, and by extension the explanation for their team name, is that of American patriotism and xenophobia, with them explaining that they are "Real Americans" because they were either born in the United States (in the case of Swagger) or entered the country legally (in the case of Cesaro). They were known for their signature catchphrase "We the People!". Formation WWE (2013–2014) In February 2013, Jack Swagger returned to television following an extended absence with a new manager, Zeb Colter. Colter, an advocate of anti-illegal immigration beliefs, would strongly influence Swagger in the following months, with the two developing the catchphrase "We the People!" By June 2013, Swagger had once again taken a leave of absence to undergo surgery on his hand. In his absence, Colter acquired Antonio Cesaro (who had previously been an active member of the roster) as a client on the June 17 Raw. Once again, Colter's belief systems were transferred over to his client. In spite of the fact that Cesaro is of European heritage, seemingly serving as an antonym personified for Colter's xenophobia, Colter justified his inclusion as a "Real American" because of his entry to the country legally. Swagger began accompanying Cesaro alongside Colter on the July 1 Raw, during which Cesaro defeated Cody Rhodes. At the July 14 Money in the Bank pay-per view, both Cesaro and Swagger competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, however both were unsuccessful. It's important to note that the two aided each other throughout the match and even entered the ring together, accompanied by Colter. The following night on Raw, billed as "The Real Americans", they were defeated by The Usos. At Night of Champions, they lost a Tag Team Turmoil for a WWE Tag Team Championship match, being lastly eliminated by The Prime Time Players, after eliminating both The Usos and Tons of Funk. The following night on Raw, they would once again lose another number one contender match for the tag team titles against The Usos and Tons of Funk. They started a feud with Santino Marella and The Great Khali after Santino beat Cesaro in his return match at his hometown. At Battleground, they beat Santino Marella and The Great Khali after Cesaro swung The Great Khali several times. They would start a feud with Los Matadores after Zeb Colter called them "Los Illegals". They would continue to confront Los Matadores for the next several weeks with Zeb Colter coming out with a whip, mocking El Torito. At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, they were defeated by Los Matadores to conclude their feud. The following night on Raw, they defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust, thus earning themselves a future title shot. They got their title shot on the November 22nd edition of SmackDown, but were defeated by Cody Rhodes and Goldust. At Survivor Series, The Real Americans along with The Shield defeated the team of Rey Mysterio, The Usos, Cody Rhodes and Goldust. On the December 13 SmackDown, it was announced that The Real Americans would face Rey Mysterio and The Big Show, Ryback and Curtis Axel, and Cody Rhodes and Goldust for the WWE Tag Team Championships at the TLC pay-per-view. They were the second team eliminated after Big Show delivered a WMD to Cesaro at the event. Both Swagger and Cesaro would compete in the Royal Rumble match, coming in at No. 7 and No. 21, respectively, with both being eliminated by Kevin Nash and Roman Reigns, respectively. Tensions were teased between Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger the following night on Raw as Cesaro was forced to calm down Swagger after Colter had slapped him. On the January 31st, 2014 edition of Smackdown, Cesaro would defeat Dolph Ziggler to qualify to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but Swagger lost to a returning Christian the same night, being unable to join his partner in the match for the title. The following week on Raw, after Swagger once again lost to Christian, Colter once again threw a temper tantrum on Swagger as Cesaro nodded his head. The night after the Elimination Chamber event on Raw, Cesaro took on Big E. He lost by disqualification, when Swagger interfered and applied an ankle lock submission hold to Big E. Despite ongoing issues, Swagger and Cesaro defeated The Usos on the Raw episode on March 17, possibly putting them in line for a shot at the tag titles. At WrestleMania XXX, Swagger and Cesaro lost a tag team title match, and after the match Swagger put Cesaro in the patriot lock, but Zeb Colter told him to stop and shake hands with Cesaro, so they did; however, Cesaro turned it into a cesaro swing and left. Later that night, Cesaro won the André the Giant memorial battle royal to win the large André trophy. The following night on Raw, Cesaro announced he was now a Paul Heyman guy, which resulted in Swagger coming out and attacking Cesaro. Zeb Colter is looking for a new "Real American" replacement of Cesaro. In wrestling *'Swagger's finishing moves' **''Patriot Lock'' (Ankle lock) – 2010–present *'Cesaro's finishing moves' **''Neutralizer'' (Cradle belly to back inverted mat slam) *'Managers' **Zeb Colter *'Catchprase' **"WE THE PEOPLE!" *'Entrance themes' **"Patriot" by CFO$ (July 1, 2013 – April 6, 2014) Championships and accomplishments * WWE **André the Giant Memorial Trophy - Cesaro *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **'Most Underrated' (2013) - Antonio Cesaro See also *American Perfection, Swagger's previous tag team, with Dolph Ziggler External links * Profile Category:2013 debuts Category:2014 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables